zwierzogrod_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szenzii
Szenzii '''Szart Lucia Octavia Mormont Więcejimionsięniedało '''de Zilii – fikcyjna postać użytkowniczki FανS¢єиє Tutaj jesteś bezpieczny.. Absolwentka Liceum St. John. Piosenkarka, aktorka oraz osobowość telewizyjna. Mieszkanka Paradise. Biografia Wczesne życie Przyszła na świat na Arktyce. Jest najstarszą z pięciorga dzieci Wilhelma de Zilii oraz Szart Slanghopal – de Zili – małżeństwa (jedynych tego zimowego zadupia) urzędników. Ma czterech młodszych braci bliźniaków. Mała Szenzii zawsze pasjonowała się śpiewaniem, stało się to jej hobby. Od dziecka uczęszczała na lekcje śpiewu. Kiedy miała iść do szkoły, wraz z jednym ze swych braci – Szaredem, została wysłana do Zootopii. Powodem tego była chęć pozbycia się ich przesadna troska rodziców, którzy uważali Szareda i Szenzii za kompletnych półmózgów nienadających się do pracy w urzędzie za zbyt uzdolnione dzieci, by w przyszłości miały marnować się na Arktyce. Zostali wysłali do Frank’s Academy – wysokocenionej szkoły z internatem dla bogatych, snobistycznych smarkaczy, których śmierdzący piniundzem starzy nie mają czasu i ochoty wychowywać dla tych lepszych. Jak Szaredowi nowa szkoła i nauka przypadły do gustu, Szenzii niezbyt zapałała sympatią do tego miejsca. Po czterech latach, z przyczyn utajnionych to wcale nie tak, że nie umiem wymyślić nic śmieszkowego i błyskotliwego Szenzii de Zilii została wykreślona z listy uczniów i, jako groźna czwartoklasistka, dostała zakaz wstępu na teren Akademii. Pozbawiona możliwości nauki i nacowania we Frank’s trafiła na wychowanie swojej ciotki i jej partnera, którzy specjalnie dla niej zmuszeni byli przeprowadzić się do Zootopii. Dzięki temu też, Szared nie musiał mieszkać w internacie chociaż on wolał tam, ale walić jego opinię. Tak więc zamieszkała wraz ze snobistyczną, pozbawioną poczucia humoru ciotką Claire na obrzeżach miasta w dużej, ładnej willi. Dobra, nie oszukujmy się – to wyglądało, jak cholerny dworek, dolary tułały się po ziemi razem z liśćmi, aniołki można było w nich robić. Tylko wuj Will zachowywał tam pozory trzeźwości, lecz nie oszukujmy się – też był snobem, który wolał kupować szacunek, niż nań zapracować. Tak więc mała Szenzii przez lata przyswajała sobie te jakże godne naśladowania wzorce, pobierała lekcje śpiewu i chodziła do publicznej podstawówki. Nie najgorszej, ale też i nie najlepszej. Miała tam grono swoich biedniejszych i brzydszych przyjaciółek. Jej pierwszą poznaną w nowej szkole osobą, a następnie najlepszą przyjaciółką była Sasza. Ruda wilczyca zapoznała Szenzii ze swoim starszym bratem oraz młodszym bratem. I dorastała. Liceum St. John Jak wśród rówieśników była popularna i lubiana, tak z gronem pedagogicznym nie miała tak dobrych relacji. Nienoszenie mundurka, chamskie odzywki, aroganckie zachowanie… a pomyśleć, że oceny niebyły tak fatalne. Ach. W czasie nauki poznała m. in. Neem i Helię. Zaprzyjaźniły się. Wilczyca miała paru chłopaków, jednak najdłużej była z bratem Saszy, Siergiejem. Początkowo może ich znajomość nie zapowiadała się, jako usłana różami, ale cóż: przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, nie? Najwyraźniej nie, bo po kilku latach rozstali się, hehe, ale jestem tró okrutna. W ostatniej klasie wzięła udział w Idolu, w którym zdobyła główną nagrodę. Szczęście, więcej pieniędzy i w ogóle. Jej kariera ruszyła. Media zaczęły się nią interesować. Ukończenie edukacji Porzuciła swe przedsięwzięcie pójścia na prawo na rzecz kariery muzycznej. Wydała płytę, która okazała się być sukcesem. Udzieliła kilku trafnych wywiadów, pokazała się tam, gdzie trzeba i wzięła udział w wielu galach. Będąc samotną dwudziestopięciolatką, podczas spaceru w parku spotkała grającego na gitarze chłopaka – był to Marshall. Zwabiona muzyką dobry połów, Marshall podeszła do niego i pokazała, co zrobić, by jego muzyka była lepsza. Tak narodziła się ich znajomość. Połączeni poprzez wspólne zainteresowanie muzyką, zaczęli poznawać się bliżej, dając początek nowej przyjaźni. Szenzii pomogła wypromować zespół przyjaciela, za co był jej bardzo wdzięczny. Spotkali się na osobności jeszcze parę razy i zostali parą. Znajomość ta poskutkowała ślubem i narodzeniem Lucasa. Wygląd Jest to piękny i dorodny okaz wilczycy syberyjskiej. Ma śliczne, puchate i białe futro, jedynym odstępstwem jest czarna lewa łapka. Ma długi ogon, który uwydatnia jej słodkie minki i bicz fejsy. Oczy Szenzii są złote, a nos jasnoróżowy, bardzo podatny na alergie. Poduszki łap również ma jasnoróżowe. Ogólnie jej ciało jest umięśnione, smukłe i aerodynamiczne. Na głowie nosi różową perukę – praktycznie nie zdejmuje jej z głowy, dlatego niektórzy sądzą, że są to jej włosy na stałe (a być może i naturalne). Kiedy peruka znika z jej głowy, dostaje histerii. Pod nią ma białą seksi grzywkę. Zazwyczaj chodzi w sukienkach, jednak gdy ma „luźniejsze dni” przywdziewa drogie T-shirty i obcisłe spodnie. Na czarnej łapie ma zegarek na skórzanym pasku w kolorze pudrowego różu. Charakter Jest uosobieniem epikurejczyka – uwielbia się bawić, spotykać z ludźmi i nie zawracać sobie głowy szczegółami (w końcu płaci innym, by robili to za nią). Kiedy wpada w kłopoty zazwyczaj stara się zniwelować problem bezboleśnie dla siebie, niemniej jednak noga powinęła jej się już parę razy. Grunt to jednak wyjść bez szwanku, co nie? Jeżeli sytuacja już naprawdę tego wymaga, to potrafi mieć przebłyski bystrości. Bo owszem, jest inteligentna, ale raczej zachowuje się, jak pusta blachara i loszka bez ambicji. Dlaczego ukrywa swój, jednak istniejący, mózg? Cóż. Relacje Z Saszą '-' 'Są najlepszymi i najbliższymi przyjaciółkami. Mimo że w niektórych miejscach ich charaktery wyglądają na całkowicie odmienne, potrafią się dogadać i współpracować. Czasem się kłócą, lecz dochodzą szybko do porozumienia. Nie pytając o zdanie Szenzii wprowadziła Rosjankę w światek szoł biznesu i szkolnej #elyty. Czasem namawia Saszę do robienia głupich rzeczy, a ta ulega jej, nie chcąc konfliktów. 'Z Neem '- mimo licznych różnic w charakterze, Neem i Szenzii przyjaźnią się. Znają się od liceum i jest to rodzaj relacji ''nienawidzę, ale ją kocham omg. Nie zawsze się rozumieją, powtarzają sobie coś parokrotnie, ale po kilku latach jakimś czasie dochodzą do konsensusu. Czasem razem imprezują i bawią się. '''Z Helią 'Z Marshallem '- Szenzii poznała Marshalla, kiedy ten grał na gitarze w parku. Zaczepiła go i pokazała mu parę chwytów bo wie zawsze wszystko najlepiej, ok? by jego gra była jeszcze lepsza. Nawiązała się przez to rozmowa nt. muzyki, dzięki czemu wilczyca poznała kapelę chłopaka, którą pomogła wypromować. Całkowicie przypadkiem, to wcale nie jest robienie kariery przez łóżko,wcale Pojawiło się między nimi nieśmiałe uczucie. Zostali parą, a kilkanaście miesięcy później pobrali się. Z tego związku narodził się Lucas. Kategoria:FavScene Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Wilki Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Paradise City